


Идеальный психотерапевт

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Доктор Ватсберг предлагала тотальное изменение. Джареду больше импонировало — кардинальное. Слово «тотальное» его пугало масштабностью... Как можно изменить жизнь тотально?





	Идеальный психотерапевт

— К тебе не поеду, — сказал Джаред, и Дженсен, который уже занес было ногу, чтобы сесть в машину, от удивления застыл, а потом поставил ногу обратно на землю и захлопнул дверцу пассажирского сидения.

— Почему? — спросил он, и лицо у него стало такое жесткое, что Джаред непроизвольно поежился.

— У тебя не квартира, а аквариум — сплошные панорамные окна. Насквозь все видно. Даже в спальне.

— А кто-то собрался смотреть? — уточнил Дженсен, заметно расслабившись.

— Любой может.

— Любой?

— И даже снять может. А потом выложить в сеть.

— Джаред, — мягко произнес Дженсен, — у тебя внезапно паранойя развилась?

Джаред пожал плечами. Вероятно, паранойя. Но не внезапно.

— Я могу закрыть шторы, — Дженсен так и стоял у машины, продолжая сжимать пальцами ручку.

— Ты еще в ванной предложи потрахаться, хоть там окон нет, — Джаред упрямо сжал губы. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел, что я пришел к тебе. С тобой. А после мы закрыли занавески.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — Дженсен пожал плечами и направился к своей машине. — До завтра, — бросил он через плечо.

 

[— Вы сегодня печальны. Что вас тревожит, Джаред?

Джареду нравилась доктор Молли Ватсберг — умные глаза, тонкая оправа очков, строгое каре с четким пробором. Именно так он представлял идеального психотерапевта — строгая и четкая. Поначалу, на первых сеансах, Джаред пытался шутить с ней в своей обычной манере. Не прокатило.

— Мне попалась на глаза статья, в которой работник хосписа рассказывал о мыслях больных, которые понимают, что им осталось немного. И знаете, Молли, что гложет этих людей? Сожаление. Что слишком много работали и не уделяли достаточно внимания близким. Обижали друзей и любимых. Не сказали самого главного. Упустили настоящую любовь. Что потратили жизнь непонятно на что. А теперь поздно что-либо исправлять, потому что смерть стоит на пороге.

— В последнее время в наших беседах вы часто употребляете слово «смерть», Джаред.

— Считайте меня самураем. Им было предписано ежедневно размышлять о смерти. Вот я и размышляю.

— Вы не совсем правильно поняли кодекс бусидо. И вы не самурай, Джаред, вы обычный человек. Кодекс говорит о чести и достоинстве воина, а также об искренности всех поступков и чувств.

— Вот это про меня.

— Вы всегда искренни?

— Нет, но хотел бы, очень бы хотел. Но как вы справедливо заметили, Молли, — я не самурай.

— Да, Джаред, так и есть. Потому что настоящему воину неизвестно сожаление.]

 

— К тебе? — Дженсен ждал его у машины, натянув кепку на самый нос, чтобы капли дождя не попадали на лицо. — У тебя-то все в порядке с окнами.

— Не сегодня, — Джаред отвел взгляд, чтобы не видеть, как гаснет блеск в глазах Дженсена.

— Почему?

— В семь у нас сеанс видеосвязи. Я обещал детям. Жен говорит, они соскучились.

— Жен говорит… — эхом повторил Дженсен. — Я могу эти полчаса посидеть в другой комнате, — предложил он.

— Понимаешь, Дженсен, дети, Жен… Мне после будет сложно настроиться.

— Настроиться?! Джаред, ты сам слышишь, что несешь? На меня сложно настроиться? 

— Давай я заброшу тебя домой. Лезь в машину, ты уже промок.

— Спасибо, у меня вроде как свои колеса есть. Вон на стоянке. Я сам себя домой отвезу. Давай, до встречи.

— Прости, — сказал Джаред в спину Дженсена.

 

[— Мне кажется, я живу кем-то придуманной жизнью, как будто пишу черновик. Но вот-вот его отложу и начну жить на полную. Делать, как хочу я, а не кто-то другой, говорить, что взбредет в голову. Быть с тем… с теми, с кем выберу я.

— А сейчас вы так можете?

— Нет, Молли. И вы сами это прекрасно знаете.

— Тогда о чем сожалеть? И главное, зачем? Откуда вам знать, вдруг это и есть ваша настоящая жизнь? Почему бы не радоваться тому, что есть? Каждому дню, близким людям, мелким моментам счастья, из которых и складывается счастье большое.

— Я пытаюсь радоваться, Молли. Даже не представляете, как пытаюсь. Изо всех сил.

— Знаете, что вам не хватает, Джаред? Веры. Я даже не церковь сейчас имею в виду. А веры в сам факт, что все в жизни идет правильно, согласно именно вашему пути, карме, судьбе. Или вы принимаете то, что с вами происходит, как наиболее верное и нужное развитие событий, или меняете все. Принятие и смирение или тотальное изменение привычного уклада. Иначе никак. Нельзя всю жизнь прожить сомневаясь. Ну и церковь не мешает посетить.

 

Джаред зашел в пустой храм и опустился на скамью. Решившись, поднял взгляд на распятие. В церкви ему никогда не становилось легче. И хотя вечное сожаление растворялось, на смену ему приходило тяжелое чувство вины. Джаред не знал, почему оно возникает именно в этих стенах. Да, он любит мужчину, да, он грешен по церковным понятиям. Но не из-за этого Джаред чувствовал вину. Такую вину, что приходилось собирать все душевные силы, чтобы посмотреть в незрячие глаза Иисуса. Наверно, это было то самое отсутствие веры, про которое говорила доктор Ватсберг. Но церковь была последним местом на земле, где Джаред эту веру нашел бы.]

 

— Давай попьем пивка «У Джека»? Что-то захотелось. Надоело дома по вечерам одному сидеть, — Дженсен положил ладонь ему на плечо. 

Джаред удивлялся, почему Дженсен его до сих пор не послал. И мысленно упрашивал, чтобы не послал еще как можно дольше.

— «У Джека» не хочу.

— Почему?

— Ну, Дженсен, ты же сам знаешь — там могут быть фанаты. Придется общаться, фоткаться. Улыбаться, — Джаред развел руками, объясняя. Хотя все и так яснее некуда.

— Фанаты могут быть везде, в любом месте. И даже на улице. В магазине.

— Да.

— То есть ты отказываешься вообще куда-либо идти? Почему? Что страшного в фанатах?

— Они выкладывают фотки в сеть. С хэштегами.

— Логично. И?

— Она отслеживает.

— Кто?

— Жен, кто еще.

— Жен следит за тобой?! — поразился Дженсен. — Зачем?

— Чтобы знать, когда я с тобой.

— Она и так знает, что ты со мной.

— Вне работы, я про это.

— И я про это, Джаред! У вас что-то поменялось, о чем я не знаю?

— Поменялось.

— И когда это?

— Не так давно. Но сначала я не понял…

 

[Сначала были лишь разговоры. Жен говорила — ей наскучило сидеть дома и возиться только с детьми. Что жизнь проходит мимо, а вот одна ее подружка…

Джаред сочувствовал, оправдывался, советовал найти себе подходящее дело. Когда Жен объявила, что решила стать инста-блогером, даже обрадовался. Ну наконец-то, ему меньше хлопот.

Жен говорила — будут расходы, придется нанимать еще няню, чтобы было больше свободного времени. Джаред соглашался. Главное, чтобы не страдали дети. А довольная мама всяко лучше мамы раздраженной.

Первую публикацию Жен приурочила к небольшому перерыву в съемках и вечером торжественно продемонстрировала Джареду свой пост. Ему понравилось — мило, по-деловому, даже не скажешь, что скрытая реклама. После Жен полночи сидела у монитора и ежеминутно обновляла страницу, считая лайки и шепотом перечитывая комментарии. Тогда Джаред понял — ей это важно. Для нее это такая же работа, как для него — съемки, и Жен относится к своему делу серьезно. И ей важно его, Джареда, одобрение. 

Как-то раз, молчаливая и торжественная, Жен положила перед ним кипу бумаг. Он полистал — банковские выписки, счета и прочая муть.

— Что это? — недоуменно поднял взгляд на жену. 

— Финансовый отчет, — Жен не смотрела на него. — Сколько я потратила за месяц на свою команду. Ну я же говорила, — она в волнении принялась ходить по комнате, — что придется обращаться к услугам фотографа, стилиста и визажиста. Без них не получится нужной картинки…

— Я помню, — перебил Джаред, — что ты говорила. И еще помню, что и слова против не сказал. Поэтому не понимаю, что ты мне доказываешь этими бумажками, — Джаред помахал в воздухе пачкой листов.

— Я подумала, что тебе потребуется отчет. Вдруг ты захочешь проверять мои траты, контролировать расходы…

— Я не хочу никого контролировать, тем более тебя. Тем более в этом твоем деле. Жен, пойми, — Джаред встал и приобнял жену за плечи, — я достаточно зарабатываю, у нас хороший достаток. У меня даже свой самолет есть. Неужели ты думаешь, что я собираюсь сидеть и подсчитывать каждый доллар, который ты потратишь?

Жен уткнулась ему в плечо.

— Я тоже скоро буду зарабатывать, — пробормотала она.

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Джаред. — У тебя все получится.

 

Сначала были лишь ее фотографии. Потом с детьми. Джаред гордился, любовался и ставил лайки. А вскоре Жен все чаще стала таскать на съемки его. Затем все чаще. Джаред не хотел ссориться, но постарался объяснить, что объективов ему хватает на работе, а дома он хочет отдыхать. Жен дулась неделю, но после подстроила свое расписание под его, и теперь Джаред, приезжая домой, наслаждался покоем и общением с детьми. В гостиной больше не сидела девочка-визажист с чемоданом косметики и провода от осветительных приборов не путались под ногами. Джаред вздохнул спокойно. Напрасно.

— А вот мой коуч по блогер-тренингу сказал…

Джаред ничего не понял, но слово было уже произнесено, и это слово было «коуч». Когда Жен обратилась к услугам этого коуча, Джаред не знал и концы искать не собирался. Наверно, это был настоящий профессионал, потому что Жен перестала слушать кого бы то ни было и не воспринимала никакой другой информации, если она не исходила от коуча. Временами Джареду казалось, что в паре Жен-коуч он лишний. Так, приложение в виде кошелька.

— Коуч сказал, что для блога нужно больше наших совместных фотографий. А то подписчики волнуются — а почему со мной и детьми, твоими между прочим, почти никогда нет папы.

— Я как бы занят, дорогая, — напомнил Джаред. — И бываю дома не каждый день. И потом — я зарабатываю лицом в другом месте. На твой бложик я не подписывался.

— Бложик?! Вот как ты, значит…

Жен плакала всю ночь, после неделю ходила с несчастным видом, игнорировала его видеовызовы из Ванкувера и при каждом удобном случае говорила детям — ваш папа настроен против моей работы. И Том, и Шеппард удивленно и осуждающе смотрели на Джареда.

И он поддался этим нехитрым манипуляциям, потому что дети… Ну и Жен все-таки жаль. Но поставил условие — не больше одного совместного фото в неделю.

 

— Сделай лицо попроще, Джаред, — скомандовала Жен и попросила фотографа отщелкать еще несколько снимков. — Улыбайся. Что ты кислый, словно мы не счастливая семья. Джаред, скажи — мы же счастливая семья? А вот когда ты с Дженсеном, ты всегда улыбаешься.

Тогда Джаред удивился.

— Ты отслеживаешь наши с ним фотки?

— Больше мне делать нечего, — Жен сжала губы. — Не я, мои подписчики. Большинство из них твои фанаты и пришли в мой блог из любопытства. Я же сама по себе ничего не представляю. Так, ничтожество, жена великого Джареда Падалеки… — Ее глаза подозрительно заблестели.

— Прекрати, Жен! Никогда так не говори! — рассердился Джаред.

Фотограф принялась испуганно собирать аппаратуру. Все равно съемка на сегодня откладывалась — замучаешься замазывать покрасневшие от слез глаза клиентки.

— Подписчики спрашивают меня, Джаред, пишут в комментариях — почему ваш муж даже в свободное время постоянно тусит со своим другом, вместо того чтобы быть рядом с вами и вашими детьми.

— Что?! Ты хочешь сказать, что я мало времени провожу с вами? Что я плохой отец и муж?

— Не я, Джаред, не я так говорю. Я-то знаю, какой ты замечательный, — и, Жен утерев глаза, бросилась к нему на шею.

 

Сначала он возмущался, отстаивал свою свободу, свое право быть с Дженсеном столько, сколько считает нужным. Но Жен оказалась превосходным манипулятором. Когда напрямую, когда в обход, она мало-помалу сеяла в Джареде семена вины и сомнения.

Ей на руку сыграла их с Дженсеном популярность. Стоило им зайти в любую забегаловку, магазин или просто пройтись по улице — фотки с ними тут же лились в сеть. И ладно бы фанаты подходили перекинуться парой слов и попросить разрешения сфотографироваться. Нет, почти половина кадров была сделана без ведома Джареда и Дженсена. Со спины, сбоку, через голову знакомой в кафе — наверно, они стеснялись. Но Джаред все равно бесился — тогда не надо выкладывать! Не надо писать — смотрите, люди, кого я встретил сегодня вечером. И главное — хэштеги не надо!

Потому что почти сразу от Жен падало в мессенджер сообщение «О, милый, какой уютный бар. А там есть мое любимое пиво? Надо обязательно сходить туда». Или «Как здорово, что вы на 25-й улице. Зайди потом в детский магазин по соседству, купи Тому книжку». Это вымораживало. Ни слова упрека или недовольства, но постоянное незримое присутствие.

И вот к чему это привело — он шарахается от Дженсена, боится сделать что-то не то. Несколько раз в неделю посещает психотерапевта.]

 

— Ты мне прямо скажи — Дженсен, я тебя не хочу, все кончилось, отвали уже от меня…

— Нет, Дженсен, нет. Ничего не кончилось.

— О, и ты даже меня хочешь?

— Конечно.

— Ясно. Тогда у нас другая проблема, да, Джаред? Нам просто негде.

— Что негде?

— Потрахаться негде. Знаешь, как школьникам, у которых дома предки, а на мотель денег нет. Приходится обжиматься на заднем сидении машины или выпрашивать свободную хату у одноклассников. Хочешь, пойдем ко мне в машинку, она большая. Не импала, конечно, но все же.

— Ты прикалываешься, Дженсен? Какая машина? Нас там могут…

— …увидеть и сфоткать, — закончил за Джареда Дженсен. — Любой может, я помню. А в трейлер?

Джаред поморщился.

— Ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу заниматься этим в трейлере. Во-первых, слышимость офигенная и все вокруг в курсе. Во-вторых, опять же все вокруг в курсе, что мы туда зашли.

— Джаред, ты вроде к доктору ходишь?

— Да, Молли Ватсберг, профессионал своего дела.

— Она тебе таблетки от мании преследования не выписала еще? Жаль. Ты попроси. По-моему пора.

 

[Доктор Ватсберг предлагала тотальное изменение. Джареду больше импонировало — кардинальное. Слово «тотальное» его пугало масштабностью. Молли легко говорить. Говорить всегда легко, сложно делать. Как можно изменить жизнь тотально?

Джаред иногда мысленно прикидывал это изменение. Как говорит с Жен, с родителями, с руководством канала, с журналистами. Объясняет все детям. Вернее, старается объяснить. Что папа будет жить с дядей Дженсеном, но про вас не забудет, станет каждый день заходить в гости и брать на выходные к себе. К ним с дядей Дженсеном. Представлял, как съезжает из своего дома, как Дженсен оставляет свой. Как они покупают новый. Или снимают квартиру? Воображал, что сообщает Дженсен своей семье и родным. Все это Джаред не раз пытался прокрутить в мыслях. И каждый раз ломался на картине, как Одетта протягивает к нему руки и плачет: «Папа, не уходи».

Конечно, Жен оставит детей себе, Даниль тоже. Идея о проживании шведской общиной в одном доме хороша только в головах любительниц фанфикшена. В реальной жизни это невозможно.

Так что «тотальность» вызывала в душе Джареда лишь раздражение и безысходность.]

 

— Давай я просто приду к тебе в гости? Ну, когда мы в Остине будем.

— К нам с Жен в гости?

— К тебе, Джаред. Или ты уже не можешь уединиться в своем собственном доме?

— Черт! Дженсен, ты понимаешь, что несешь? Это дом, там везде бегают дети, ходит Жен…

— Отправь ее куда-нибудь.

— Это невозможно.

— Отправить жену из дома невозможно?

— Нет, Дженсен, не мели чушь. Трахаться у кого-то из нас дома — невозможно.

— Ну да, ну да… Я и говорю — негде. Дожили.

 

[«Как он справляется?» Джаред постоянно думал об этом — на утренней пробежке, подставляя лицо гримеру, даже читая детям сказку на ночь. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя. Он тоже так хотел — легко справляться с неврозом, депрессией и внутренними заебами. Как Дженсен.

Лично Джареду помогал бег, очень помогал. Выматывал до звенящей тяжести в мышцах, до легкой пустоты в голове. Спорт вообще отличная штука. И Жен это понимала, не зря она проводила по полдня в зале, убивалась на тренажерах. Чтобы ни жиринки, все упруго и соблазнительно. Будто Джареда интересовала ее фигура. 

Хотя все чаще ему казалось, что это не стремление к идеалу, а уже какой-то невроз. Особенно Джареда поразил один случай. Однажды в самолетной еде оказалось на несколько десятков калорий выше, чем Жен себе позволяла. Она молча съела все, ничего не сказав стюардессе или не устроив скандал, а, приехав домой, первым делом занялась физкультурой. Приседала полчаса без перерыва, с секундомером в руках, невидяще уставившись в стену и не реагируя на робкие просьбы притихших детей поиграть. У Джареда тогда что-то сломалось внутри. Он понял, что каждый продолжает бороться по-своему. За жизнь, за семью, за родного человека рядом. Только у всех свои способы борьбы.

Поэтому он и согласился участвовать в Бостонском марафоне, поэтому и терпел слежку жены. Жалел. Девять лет все-таки.

Почему все так сложно? Почему нельзя просто жить в любви с тем, с кем хочется? Почему люди находят себе проблемы на ровном месте? Со стороны посмотришь — все замечательно, образцово-показательное счастье. Но нет ни счастья, ни замечательности за внешним лоском.

А кто сказал, что Дженсен справляется? Может, он полностью выкладывался в игре, как Джулия Ламберт из книги Моэма «Театр», которую Джаред читал в детстве. Которой не верил ни на грамм, потому что нельзя жить только в определенные отрезки, а все остальное время притворяться. Маленький Джаред был не прав — можно, и даже успешно. Только тяжело.

Больше десяти лет они вместе. Сколько было пережито — обиды, ревность, взаимные претензии, надежды, крушение этих надежд, бесконечные компромиссы, болезненные расставания и последующие примирения. Но всегда, неизменно — обоюдная поддержка, всесокрушающая дружба, невозможность друг без друга, притяжение и любовь.

Он не сможет без Дженсена, это Джаред знал. Он не знал, что делать и как жить дальше.]

 

Дверь в трейлер открывалась бесшумно — Дженсен сам регулярно смазывал петли, чтобы не скрипело. Джаред, пытаясь попасть ногой в штанину джинсов — забежал на минуту переодеться, — понял, что не один, лишь по движению воздуха за спиной. 

— Так и стой, — сказал Дженсен ему на ухо.

Джаред чуть не грохнулся от неожиданности, Дженсен, сжав ладонями его плечи, заботливо придержал.

— Я же говорил, что не люблю… — начал Джаред.

— И заткнись, — оборвал его Дженсен, — просто закрой рот.

Он развернул Джареда и, подтолкнув назад, прижал к стенке.

— Только не целуй, — попросил Джаред.

— Потому что по твоим красным губам все поймут, что мы сосались. — Дженсен не спрашивал.

— Да, — нервно ответил Джаред, хотя целоваться хотелось неимоверно, — это по тебе ничего не заметно, а у меня от твоей щетины морда потом несколько часов горит.

— Легко, — улыбнулся Дженсен, — как скажешь. — И он мокро и широко провел языком Джареду по шее. От выреза рубашки до мочки уха.

— С-сука, — промычал Джаред, откидывая голову и упираясь затылком в стену.

— Вот так и стой, не рыпайся. Удачно я зашел, без штанов тебя застал.

Дженсен опустился на колени и дернул расстегнутые джинсы вниз. А потом и трусы. Освобожденный, крепко стоящий член качнулся у Дженсена перед лицом. Джареду почему-то стало стыдно за свой стояк.

— О, да ты готов, — Дженсен подул на головку, Джаред дернулся. — Гляди-ка, не врал, правда меня хочешь.

Дженсен, не отрывая взгляда от Джареда, облизал свои губы, вкруговую обвел языком головку члена и взял ее за щеку.

— Можешь кричать, — невнятно проговорил он, — люблю, когда ты громкий.

Джаред зажмурился и, подняв руку, закусил запястье. Он мгновенно провалился в ощущение горячего рта, мягкой изнанки щек, языка, который нежно, но в то же время сильно ласкал его член, проходясь то по стволу, то кружа вокруг головки и уздечки. Джаред так долго хотел, так соскучился, что боялся кончить прямо сейчас. А Дженсен еще даже не брал по-настоящему. 

Дженсен словно услышал. Расслабил горло, пропустил член по языку глубже. Провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра и сжал яйца. Джаред глухо простонал и крепче вцепился зубами в свою руку. Сейчас Дженсен скользнет пальцами между ягодиц и сильно удивится. И спросит…

— Джаред? 

Черт! Теплый воздух трейлера после прекрасного горячего рта Дженсена прошел по влажной коже члена Джареда холодной волной.

Джаред набрался храбрости и посмотрел вниз. Стоявший на коленях Дженсен — с красными, мокрыми от слюны губами — растеряно смотрел на него.

— Ты… кого-то ждал? 

— Какой же ты дебил, — срывающимся голосом выговорил Джаред.

— Ну объясни тогда дебилу, почему у тебя смазанная и растянутая жопа, — разозлился Дженсен, собираясь встать.

Джаред надавил ему руками на плечи, не давая подняться.

— Я сам себя растянул, неужели непонятно.

— Представь, нет. Ты же не мог знать…

— Я и не знал. Я… — Джаред почувствовал, как щеки заливает жаркая волна, — я каждый день по утрам дрочу на одного мудака.

— На меня?

— Ты знаешь еще какого-то мудака?

— Конечно. Одного так точно.

— Пошел ты…

— Каждый день?

— Да.

— Думаешь обо мне и трахаешь себя?

— Да.

— Игрушками?

— Нет, блядь, заткнись.

— Говори. И не смей отводить глаза.

— Не игрушками, пальцами.

Дженсен кивнул сам себе, ладонью одной руки обхватил член Джареда, а другой крепко сжал за ягодицу. И тут же решительно и быстро вставил два пальца в подготовленный, влажный от смазки анус.

Джаред ахнул.

— Вот так? Сразу двумя? Или тремя?

Джаред промычал что-то нечленораздельное.

— И начинаешь себя растягивать, да? Разводишь пальцы, ласкаешь себя изнутри? А после начинаешь себя трахать? Сначала не спеша, привыкая, а потом все жестче, да, Джаред? И все это время думаешь обо мне? Каждое утро?

Дженсен сразу взял быстрый жесткий темп. Его пальцы, твердые, самые прекрасные пальцы на свете таранили задницу Джареда, а другой рукой Дженсен в том же ритме дрочил ему.

Джаред ни в чем не соврал. Он так чудовищно скучал по Дженсену, по сексу с ним, что действительно тратил по утрам время, по пятнадцать минут проводя в душе, чтобы хоть как-то снять тоску и напряжение. Иначе бы давно поехал крышей.

Натертая, припухшая от недавней дрочки простата тут же отозвалась, и Джареда будто пробило током изнутри.

Забыв обо всех своих страхах, он провыл в голос «еще!» и сполз по стене ниже, широко разводя колени в стороны, чтобы еще сильнее надеться на пальцы Дженсена. Чтобы глубже, чтобы тверже, чтобы до самого сердца. Как Джаред мечтал об этом!

Дженсен тут же убрал руки, вскочил и дернул Джареда за воротник на себя

— Теперь минетом не отделаешься, — обхватил ладонями его лицо и впился губами в его рот. 

Дженсен целовался так отчаянно и грубо, словно последний раз. Словно не целовал Джареда последние десять лет никогда и столько же не будет. С заметным трудом оторвался от его губ, отодвинулся и уставился Джареду в глаза.

— Зачем… ты нас… так мучаешь? — Ему явно не хватало воздуха.

«Прости», — хотел сказать Джаред, но Дженсен ему не дал. Толкнул, повалил спиной на кровать, сорвал и отбросил в сторону джинсы с трусами. Развел широко ноги и закинул себе на плечи. Кое-как расстегнул джинсы.

— Смотрю, ножки-то накачал со своими марафонами, — бешено скалясь, он провел пальцами по бедрам Джареда, впиваясь в кожу и царапая ногтями.

— Заткнись, — Джаред выгнулся в пояснице, подкидывая таз выше, — выеби уже меня!

— Блядь, у меня нет с собой гондонов.

— Похрен! — Джаред не собирался их искать, не собирался больше ждать. Никогда. — Давай так. Ты же со своей всегда в резинке? — Джаред удивлялся, что еще может говорить и даже о чем-то думать.

— Да. 

— Ну а я только с тобой. Так что не тормози, давай уже. Только не кончай в меня, а то потом обосрусь на площадке.

Дженсен оперся коленом о кровать, нагнулся, сложив Джареда почти пополам, и поцеловал его.

— Ори, — прошептал он, — и не забудь сказать, что ты меня любишь.

Выпрямился, вцепился руками Джареду в икры и вошел сразу на всю длину. И не дав ни секунды на привыкание, стал вбиваться размашисто и резко.

Джаред больше не сдерживался. Он забыл обо всех и обо всем. Он подмахивал Дженсену, чтобы заполнить себя им полностью, под завязку. Чтобы ушла черная тоска и пустота, чтобы быть вместе, единым целым.

В ушах звенело от собственного крика, пальцы комкали покрывало, по вискам стекал пот и слезы. Конечно, он кричал «люблю!» Кричал «всегда» и «только ты». Конечно, Дженсен не говорил ничего в ответ, как обычно. Но Джаред и без его слов знал, видел в его глазах, чувствовал сердцем, всем собой, что Дженсен тоже — всегда!

 

[— Мне до смерти надоело вот так — урывками, по углам, как воры какие-нибудь. Я хочу дома, в кровати, не таясь. Чтобы по утрам спокойно ходить по кухне голышом и есть блинчики. Знаете, Молли, какие офигенские блинчики умеет печь Дженсен?

— Смотрю, вы все же решились на тотальные изменения в своей жизни, Джаред?

— На кардинальные, мне больше нравится это слово.

— Рада за вас, Джаред, очень рада. Смотреть на ваши совместные фотографии — сплошное удовольствие. Вы с Дженсеном улыбаетесь, будто изнутри светитесь. Такие счастливые. Не потеряйте это счастье, пожалуйста.

— Вы следите за нашими аккаунтами в сети?

Джаред обернулся, но Молли Ватсберг, профессионал своего дело, настоящий психотерапевт, как Джаред их и представлял, пропала, будто и не было ее.

Джаред улыбнулся, встал с дивана и, подойдя к окну, распахнул шторы. Гостиную его дома в Остине залило утреннее солнце. «Надо напомнить Дженсену, чтобы не забыл в Новом Орлеане свой костюм с карнавала», — подумал Джаред. Так хотелось увидеть его голого, в короне, с бусами на груди и в этих смешных колготках.]


End file.
